Vehicles manufacturers today often equip vehicles with some form of telematics device that is integrated with the vehicle. Telematics devices can carry out a number of vehicle-related functions, such as enabling communications to and from the vehicle or determining vehicle position. While in the past the telematics device may have been a vehicle occupant's sole means of wireless communication, this is no longer the case. Many vehicle occupants now carry handheld wireless devices that have communication capabilities similar to those of the telematics device. Even though the telematics device carried by the vehicle and the handheld wireless device can each carry out wireless communications, there are some benefits to coordinating the telematics device and the handheld wireless device, such as through a communications link between them. In one example, the vehicle occupant can wirelessly link the handheld wireless device to the telematics device. By doing so, the vehicle occupant can place a call using the handheld wireless device yet speak and listen using an in-vehicle audio system. However, apart from carrying out telephone calls over the wireless link, little other coordination or cooperation occurs between the telematics device and the handheld wireless device.